finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
KP
KP is a recurring currency in ''Final Fantasy'' series related to moogles. Appearances ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy KP or "Kupo" is a special type of currency in ''Dissidia 012, replacing the Destiny Points system from Dissidia Final Fantasy. KP is acquired by fulfilling certain battle conditions in gateways, and can only be used in the Moogle Shops to purchase goods. The moogles claim that KP is an energy source for the world they try to collect. Earning KP 1 KP is earned for every fight participated in in a gateway, provided the condition is met. The conditions for earning KP differ by gateways (and will be marked as such upon entering). They can be any of the following: *Win battle *Win battle within xx seconds *Inflict Bravery Break within xx seconds When Chaining enemies the formula for KP earned is "KP Earned in Chain x number of battles fought". For example, a person who won two fights and earned KP for each would earn 4 KP (2x2), whereas a person who only earned KP for one fight would earn 2 KP (1x2). This extends to party battles, where KP is earned for each battle. Using a KP Gambler will triple the KP earned in each battle, but only if the player successfully meets the KP condition, if the player begins a chain and misses the KP condition, the current multiplier drops to zero, effectively nullifying all earned KP up to that point. Using a KP Switch skill will set the gateway condition to simply "win battle" until the player exits. Some purple emblems increase the KP earned in each battle by 1. This is not affected by the KP Gambler—the player will earn four KP per battle in such circumstances. Using a KP Bonus instantly doubles the current KP earned in the gateway. Finding a Moogle Chalice in a gateway will double or triple the current earned KP, depending on if the chalice is silver or gold. Bonus Line In both Main Scenario 013: Light to All and Main Scenario 000: Confessions of the Creator, some gateways have a Bonus Line. This provides an initial KP bonus based on Bonus Line subtracted by the player's level. If the player character is above the line, they will have a negative KP bonus. For example, if the character is level 50 and the player entered a gateway with Bonus Line Lv.10, the KP bonus will be -40. This does not actually subtract total KP upon exiting if the player has a negative count. Bonus lines do not appear on Scenario 012 until the player finishes the storyline. Optional gateways do not have Bonus Lines. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Trivia *The greatest amount of KP that can be obtained in ''Dissidia 012 from one gateway is 54,720. This quantity can be reached by traversing The Forsaken Lands gateway in Confessions of the Creator with a party of level 1 characters to get 99 KP from the bonus line. The player must clear every manikin's KP chance (including any party battles), chaining battles wherever possible, and interacting with the three Moogle Chalices after finishing each floor containing one. This results in 1,710 KP, which can be increased by a factor of 32 by using five KP Bonus skills (2x2x2x2x2 = 32) before exiting the gateway. Since the party must be at level 1, and the KP chance condition is to BRV Break within 60 seconds, suggested accessories are Smiting Soul (which gives 1% Iai Strike) and Last Chance/Second Chance, particularly in combination with "Level Gap ≥ 70,80 or 90" booster accessory for this method. Category:Currencies Category:Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade